Unheralded Renegade
by potatoxchip
Summary: Hermione thought she had her life under control, until someone changed her mind about love, life, and war. "She adjusted her grasp around the handle of the knife, careful not to lose her grip on the weapon like she had lost her grip on her old life."
1. Chapter 1

Okayy, I really do hope you guys enjoy this(:

It's my first time publishing – so be nice? Ahaha.

Rate and review please? It's appreciated(:

And yes, I know this chapter is overly short, but it's just a _pre-stage_ before the story actually starts. Just a different concept I thought I'd use. The rest of the story will continue in past tense until it reaches this point. Second chapter will be up soon. If you guys actually want to continue reading the story that is. Let me know(;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Do you think I'd be this miserable if I did?

* * *

Rain was dripping from her hair, her skin, her clothes, and even from the knife she held in one hand. Drenched – that's what she was. The water dripping from her body onto the smooth floors mimicked the pelting of rain on the windows.

For a split second, lightning flashed through the room, illuminating her expressionless face. The cold wooden floor creaked under the weight of her bare feet.

Lightning shone through the room again, this time illuminating her reflection in a nearby mirror. She froze and blinked. A frizzy red haired, brown eyed, blank face stared back at her. She blinked once. Twice. Three times as she adjusted her grip around the handle of the knife, careful not to lose her grasp on the weapon like she had lost her grasp on her old life.

She shook her head and regained focus on what she was there for in the first place. She averted her gaze from her darkened reflection and over to the bed closest to her. In which a body lay motionless in slumber, aside from the chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. She slowly made her way over to the side of the bed as the lightning hit the skies once more, revealing the lightning bolt shaped scar on the forehead of the sleeping form.

Freeze. Rewind. What was Hermione Granger doing at Harry Potter's bedside, drenched in rain water and knife in hand?

* * *

Author's note: Okay, so the first A/N was pretty much longer than the actual story. So shoot me. But hope you enjoyed?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to _sapphiremoon866335866 _for favorite-ing/alert-ing. Aha. Oh and thanks to _sapphiremoon866335866_(again(:) and _xxCLASSIC_ for the reviews. You two made my day(:

And of course thanks to anyone who clicked and read(:

And here we go. Chapter two. Hopefully you guys enjoy it? Orrrrr not. I'll go hide under my bed now:(

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Harry Potter - do I look like J.K. Rowling to you?

* * *

"For Merlin's sake, Ronald, must you persist on this?" Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, holding her head in her hands. "It's sixth year already! That was a whole bloody two years ago!"

"Yes, but you were still fraternizing with the enemy! That's against the rules!" Ron said stubbornly, throwing his hands in the air with emphasis.

"What rules, Ronald?! Goodness, that wasn't even fraternizing with the enemy! I'll let you tell me that I was fraternizing with the enemy the day you find me snogging with Malfoy - and that'd be_ never_," she said with a shake of her head.

"Ron, I have to agree with her, you have to drop it. You weren't even in the competition. I was. And I really don't mind anymore," Harry interjected, tired of the two bickering. He was just waiting for the two to give up and give into each other already. But no, Ron and Hermione had to be the two most stubborn people he had ever met. Besides, Hermione never showed any real interest in him anyways.

"See, Harry agrees with me. Besides, why does this conversation topic suddenly interest you again anyways?" Hermione leaned forward towards Ron in inquisition.

Ron lowered himself in his chair and huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Dunno. Just does, s'pose," he muttered. A little more color was apparent in his cheeks. Hermione and Harry shared a secret glance and chuckle, but no one said anything.

"Well if that's all the bothering you've got for me at the moment. I'll be headed to the library now to return some books," she said getting up and gathering her stuff into her bag.

Harry sat up and reached for a book in his bag, holding it out to Hermione, "Would you please?" He smiled innocently.

With a roll of her eyes, she agreed and took the book, adding it to the collection in her bag. With that, she left the Gryffindor Common Room and headed for the library.

* * *

"Anything else I can help you with, Ms. Granger?" Madame Pince asked over her spectacles with a mock warm smile.

"No, thank you. That'll be all for now." Hermione lifted her bag off the floor and turned around to head out, her first step colliding with someone else's foot.

"Oh I'm sorr-"

"Watch where you're stepping, you filthy mudblood," the none other than Draco Malfoy scowled at her from between his two gorillas for bodyguards.

"You should watch where you put your attitude, Malfoy, because it's certainly not wanted here."

"Well, feeling a little feisty today now are we? I kind of like that," he said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"And I kind of like the idea of you leaving me alone," Hermione said taking a seat at a table nearby. Yet Draco stubbornly hung around and made his way over, wanting to get the last word.

"Don't you have a life, Granger? Or do you just spend all waking hours in here?" he said in a bored voice, look at his fingernails in what seemed an obnoxious matter to Hermione.

"I may not have a life Malfoy, but at least I have a brain," she said, her words dripping with dislike.

"Are you implying that I have no brain?" Malfoy covered his mouth with a hand, feigning shock. He chuckled sarcastically. "On the contrary, I believe I do, how else would I think of insults for you?"

Hermione looked up from the textbook in her hands and tilted her head to one side. "You think about me when I'm not around, aww how cute…" she gave a fake smile and put a hand on her heart to pretend like it touched her, "not!" she finished with a glare.

"Please, Granger, don't flatter yourself. Wouldn't want to shatter those hopes of yours, but I think the only bloke around here that would have you on their mind is Weasel," he said with a light shrug. Hermione rolled her eyes at this. Even Harry had talked to her about Ron having feelings for her. But she can't see Ron as anything more than a best friend or brother.

"And I believe the only girl here, even you can even call her one, that would have you on their minds would be Pansy Parkinson. Am I right?" She said with a sly smile on, knowing that Pansy was deeply in love with Draco, but that Draco was repulsed by even the sight of her.

"Touché, Granger, Touché," Malfoy said with slightly narrowed eyes.

The large doors of the library swung open and - as if on cue - Pansy Parkinson burst in, eyes searching for no one other than her precious 'Drakie'. "Speak of the devil, I think you have somewhere else to be that wouldn't involve bothering me as much," Hermione said with a smile and innocent batting of her eyelashes as she motioned towards Pansy, who was making her way over to them.

Pansy stormed over, jealous painted all over her face. Draco tried to mask the disgust on his face as he turned to Crabbe and Goyle to whisper, "Time to depart, boys." He turned back to Hermione and bid goodbye with a simple, "Adieu, mudblood" and a, what seemed to be permanent, smirk on his face.

* * *

Is it bad that Draco Malfoy actually enjoyed his encounters with a mudblood like Hermione Granger? It's not that he actually liked her company, no. But he finds himself rather amused by the entertaining petty arguments they come across daily. He believed it was a lot easier than arguing with Pug-faced Pansy, who would just burst into tears when he yelled at her. Hermione on the other hand always kept it interesting with her remarks.

His thoughts mused on in his mind as he strolled towards the Great Hall for Dinner, his entourage in tow, consisting of his left-hand man, Blaise Zambini, his goofball bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and his overly desperate want-to-be girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. He sometimes wonder how he came to be acquainted with such a group.

Blaise sped up a few paces to match Draco's speed and raised his eyebrows at his friend, as if reading his thoughts, "Something entertaining on your mind, mate?"

Draco withdrew from his thoughts and instantly knew that if Blaise found out he was thinking about Granger, he would probably tell all. "Just imagining what a wondrous place this will be after the end of this year," he said slyly. He was referring to after his mission would be complete, and the world would be rid of such disgraceful people like Granger.

But he wondered if that would be such a great thing. A world without daily quarrels with Granger?

* * *

A/N: Well, then. Is Draco Malfoy actually considering sparing Hermione just so they can argue? :O Haha, you'll have to wait and see(:  
If you're acctually follwing that is......What'd you think?(:.....Okay, I'll leave now.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh me, oh my:( I read over the last chapter and caught so many mistakes:( so sorry about that. I was a bit out of it when I wrote it. Which reminds me - if you guys catch any huge errors, go ahead and let me know(: I'll be glad to fix them.

Okay, let's see here, big thanks to everyone who viewed the story thus far(: even bigger thanks to those who liked it(: Ahaahha.

A shoutout thanks to _MrsBlaCKwIfeY_for that review(: as well as for favorite-ing/alert-ing this story(:

And another to _kahiafreedom_ and _PinkTribeChick_ for putting this story on their alert list.

And onwards with chapter 3! But first....

**Disclaimer****: **I solemnly swear I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own Harry Potter. c(:

* * *

"Where in the bloody hell have you been?" Ron questioned, mouth stuffed with food, as Hermione took a seat across from him. She had disappeared from appearances since they had last talked shortly after lunch and things weren't so smooth then either.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in confusion, "It's not very nice to speak with your mouth full, Ronald. And besides, since when is it required for me to report to you my location every hour of the day?"

Harry looked up from his dinner and decided to speak up, not wanting them to fight over something so stupid and ruin a perfectly fine dinner. "He was just worried, that's all, Hermione. No need to get fired up 'bout it," he said, realizing he'd been acting as a peacemaker between them more often during the past few days.

"Yea, mate, no need to get fired up!" Ron echoed, not very maturely in Hermione's eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore. That was the last straw. "What is your problem, Ronald? You've been shooting me with questions about my past relationships, you've been questioning my whereabouts twenty-four-seven, and now you feel it necessary to echo something I just heard, not less than two seconds ago? Do you think I'm deaf or something? Stupid perhaps? Maybe that I can't care for myself? Well, for your information Ronald Weasley, I am more than capable to care for myself. But you on the other hand, I think we should all be worried about!" Her eyes were narrowed, her breaths shallow with frustration.

On the other side of the table, Ron was caught off guard and frozen in mid-bite. Color was rising to his face, rather quickly at that. Gryffindors sitting near them had stopped eating to see what was going on. "But 'Mione, I didn't mean no harm. Just looking out for you is all," he said in a quiet, almost inaudible voice.

"Hermione, was that really necessary? I don't think you had to blow up on him like that," Harry said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione's eyes widened, "So you're going to take his side? Harry, you are certainly not helping. Ughh! You two are the most frustrating twits I have ever had to deal with," she said, angered, as she stood and stormed from the table.

Harry and Ron shared a bewildered look. "Maybe it's that time of month," Ron muttered to him, trying to lighten the tension that had built up, gulping down a large mouthful of pumpkin juice. Harry shook his head and held it in his hands. "Oy, do you think we should go after her?" Ron asked putting his goblet down.

"I think it'd be best to just let her cool off. Besides, I think stress is just really getting to us these days," Harry said with a small shrug, his eyes automatically glanced in Dumbledore's direction.

* * *

Draco looked up at the commotion going on at the Gryffindor table and found the Golden Trio at the heart of it. What a surprise. He curiously watched as Hermione stormed off in her frustration and he couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. He looked around him; it didn't seem like any other Slytherins had taken notice. "I'll be back, alright?" he said, after a quick elbow nudge to Blaise who was trying to chat up the girl next to him. Sadly, it didn't look like it was working.

He calmly strolled out of the Great Hall without notice, thanks to the flurry of conversations the Golden Trio had struck up with their drama. Just past the doorway, he saw a small figure retreating towards the outdoor grounds. His curiosity took the better of him. Making sure to stay several paces behind, he sneakily followed the figure. With closer inspection, he realized it was Granger headed out towards the Great Lake.

He watched from a close distance as she took a seat at the roots of the large oak tree by the lake and argued with himself about whether or not to go and talk to her. What would he say if he did go up to her anyways? Another word war wouldn't hurt, maybe it would make his day. He took a step forward and heard a sob. She was...crying.

Would Draco Malfoy really take advantage of Hermione Granger when she was most vulnerable?

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger, I know(: But anyways, Happy Father's Day to all the dad's out there!

Sorry this was such a short chapter(though not as short as the first one), I just wanted to get something in due to the fact that I'll be gone for a whole two weeks for vacation(: so I don't know if I'll have Internet access to update.  
But anyways, thanks for reading(: Hope you enjoyed, because I always enjoy writing(:

By the way, this is set in their sixth year. Though, I'm not really going with the book, sorry to disappoint some of you. But hey, that's fan fiction, right?(:

And I promise we'll reach some 'Dramione' action soon(;


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy all! So I sneaked some time from the interweb to update for you guys(: because I think you guys are starting to grow on me(;

Okay shout out time:

Thanks to _.08, sraeburn., and The Lime-Wielding _Ninja for adding this story on your alert list(: it means a lot(:

A big thanks for all the reviews!(: I was shocked to see any more than three. Ahaha. But on that account:

_The Lime-Wielding Ninja_: Thanks for your 3 reviews!(: Made me smile, your first one(: And I didn't notice that I put her hair red, but that was my bad); And I'm glad you like how I portray Ron(: I guess it's because I have a close friends that's a lot like him.

And thanks to _MrsBlaCKwIFey _and _sapphiremoon866335866 _for liking the chapters and encouraging me to update(:

Okay, so now I'm kind of intimidated to update, not gonna lie. Aha, I feel I have to come up with this amazing chapter update now! Oh me oh my. I'll try my best(:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, but oh how I wish.

* * *

"Those bloody gits - always getting into my business - thinking I can't care for myself - those selfish, unfair - oh bloody hell!" Hermione whispered harshly to herself as she attempted to wipe the tear streaks from her face. But the frustration buildup was too much for her.

All this research in trying to help Harry and Dumbledore, all the pressure the boys put on her, and trying to keep on top of all her school work. Oh Merlin, it was too much to bear, so much that they poured over the edge as tear drops from her eyes.

She looked out over the great lake, the reflection of the starry night sky glimmering on the surface. It had a calming effect on her. But not calming enough. She was tempted to head back into the library and maybe pick up a book or two, but it seems that was all she ever did all her life.

Maybe it was finally time for something new, something actually fun or adventurous or dare she say it - maybe even dangerous.

* * *

Draco took his step, but froze in hesitation. Was it really worth it? Would it be better to just forget about it and walk back to the castle then forever be left to wonder what would've happened if he had talked to her instead? He doubted it would actually be that much of a bother. Wait - what was he thinking? What was wrong with him? He had been standing here for over a full minute when in reality, if it were any other person, he'd already be over there insulting them. Why was it so different for Hermione Granger? How was a filthy mudblood making his mind argue with itself?

Draco scoffed and instantaneously decided that was it. He just wouldn't allow her to mess up his mind. She wasn't worthy. No one was worthy on that matter. He would strut over to her and lay down an insult then wait for her retaliation.

But with every step closer, somehow his confidence in his plan faltered. But why? She was just an average mudblood...right?

When he got only a couple feet away from her, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came through from his mind. He was hesitating on whether to insult her or comfort her. But that was unheard of - a Slytherin comforting a Gryffindor. If anyone witnessed it, the whole school would know. And Draco Malfoy had a reputation to hold.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione muttered, her eyes still watery. She hadn't even looked back, yet she knew she wasn't alone, and after feeling his arrogant presence, she knew it was him.

He opened his mouth, then changed his mind and closed it. He thought for a few seconds before letting out a breath and stepping closer. "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest," he paused a few moments before choosing his next words, "Mind if a I take a seat?"

Hermione looked back and up at him. Why would he even want to come close to her? He was supposed to hate her guts, right? She pondered his question for a moment, but saw no harm. Besides, a part of her said yes, just hoping to annoy Harry or Ron. "Sure, help yourself."

Draco was slightly surprised at his own actions, but even more surprised at her answer. He was sure to take a look around to reassure himself that no one was watching since everyone was still stuffing their faces at dinner in the Great Hall. He took a seat next to Hermione and leaned back on the strong trunk of the tree behind them.

Hermione brought her knees up to her chest and clasped them there with her arms, laying her chin on her knees as she let out a sigh. A few minutes of silence had passed between them - aside from the occasional bird in the sky or rustle of the wind. Yet somehow, this couldn't be classified as one of those awkward silences. There was a contentness about it, a calmness almost. Maybe it was just the location, maybe it was just the time, maybe it was just opportunity for something new.

She lifted her head and looked at him. "What - no insult or rude remark? Nothing?" It's not that she wanted him to insult her, it was just odd. It just wasn't like Draco Malfoy.

He shrugged, not taking his eyes off the bright moon lingering the sky. "You know Granger, there's a lot more to me than insulting remarks," he looked her straight in the eyes in all seriousness.

She had to hold herself back from bursting out in laughter. But instead she cocked an eyebrow and replied, "Oh right, you also hex first years into oblivion, how could I forget." She rolled her eyes and averted her eyes to the forest trees in the distance.

Her answer made him furrow his brow, "No, no that's not what I meant. I'm not all rude and indisputably mean like everyone sees me to be. I may seem to give all the orders, but," he paused and sighed, "I have to take orders too, believe it or not. Not from the greatest person either." What was he saying!? Why on bloody earth was Draco Malfoy opening up to Hermione Granger? That's it - he wasn't Draco Malfoy anymore. It's as if something took over his mind and body and whatever it was is the one responsible for all the words coming out of his mouth.

His words hit her ears and the once mildly harsh glare she was giving him softened. Something washed over her and somehow it didn't seem like they were at constant war with each other anymore. It was almost as if with those few words, they had a fresh start.

She turned to look at him again, spreading out her legs and crossing her arms over her chest. "So what's it like taking orders from Lord Voldemort?" She couldn't help but ask the underlying question. She was curious, to say the least, intrigued might have been a better word.

* * *

A/N: Okayy, horrible ending to a horrible chapter. I'm sorry. I just haven't had the best day:( I'll try and make it better okay? And I'm sorry if they seem out of character:(  
But anyways, your critic and reviews always make me smile(: Once I get back from vacation I promise to update more often(:


	5. Chapter 5

Oh me oh my! I am so sorry for the delayed update:( My dad surprised us with a vacation for July 4th week so I was away from a computer:(  
But I'm here now(: Just for you guys.

But before we begin the fifth chapter of this journey:

Thanks to _krissie92_ for the review as well as favorite-ing/alert-ing the story(: it means a lot!(:

And a thanks to _OneSmartCookie_ for the review(: I hope I can make it really good the whole way through(:

Okay and here we go(: chapter 5! Aha, I'm so proud of this thing, it's growing up so quickly. c(:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but a girl can dream right?(;

* * *

The question caught him of guard, but that was an understatement. Why would she want to know about such a thing? Besides, isn't this type of information supposed to be confidential? He blinked a couple of times, the reflection of the moon on his eyes. "I wouldn't know what to tell you, even if I could."

Hermione tilted her head. "Do you like it - as in enjoy doing it? Is it really something you want to do?" She seemed to have ignored his latest comment, her curiosity surely getting the better of her behavior.

Was she doing this just to pester him? He knew that he couldn't tell her anything about his 'line of work'. So instead he decided to change the subject and resort back to what he did best. "Well that depends," he leaned towards her just a tad, "do you enjoy practically living within the walls of reason and rules?"

Her expression didn't change, but her heartbeat did. It picked up speed as they locked eyes, neither one blinking as they closed the gap between their lips. Guards were down, stress was pushed aside, and identities forgotten. She smirked right before their lips touched, "Not anymore." And before anyone could say 'blood traitor' their lips met. Draco Malfoy was kissing Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger was kissing Draco Malfoy. It was official - Hermione was fraternizing with the enemy, but she had no problem with it. She....liked it. A lot. It was wrong on so many levels, yet why did it feel so right?

They moved closer together, getting lost in each other. It was unknown whether they knew what crime they were committing, but none the less, they were committing the crime together.

* * *

Someone gasped close by. They tore apart from each other and the tangled mess of their bodies, their expressions like deers caught in the headlights.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy! There! Ha! I told you so! You're snogging Draco Malfoy!" Ron yelled frantically, his eyes frozen wide in complete shock and horror. Then, as the two got off the ground and stood while dusting the dirt and debris off themselves, the reality of it dawned on him, "Oh Merlin, you were snogging Malfoy. Gross! Hermione what were you thinking?! No wait - this can't be your fault. Okay Ferret, what potion did you use on Hermione!?" Ron reached for Hermione's arm and yanked her towards him feeling more protective than ever.

Draco didn't say anything, he just smirked and gave a trademarked death glare at Ron. "Jealous, Weasley?" His eyes focused on Hermione, who's eyes were down towards the dirt on the ground as if disappointed about the fact that they got interrupted. But then she looked up and locked eyes with Draco. Her eyes were pleading. As if pleading him not to tell Ron what really happened. And as much as he wanted to blame Hermione for the whole mix up - he didn't. He shifted his weight and averted his eyes back to Ron, who was flushed with fury while still awaiting a real answer. "Who said it had to be a potion? Wands can produce charms and hexes that could work. Oh and some handsome charm could work too, but you know nothing about that, am I right? Now I'd love to stick around and chat, but I've got better places to be, hotter gals to snog." He winked before casually placing his hands in his pockets and strolling away.

Ron stood there, Hermione's forearm in hand, looking completely and utterly confused and horrified at the same time. Hermione tugged her arm from her grasp and without another word, she walked away from him headed in the exact opposite direction as Draco.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered to himself after a few seconds of contemplation. He turned around and swiftly followed after Hermione. "Oy! What the bloody hell happened back there!? I deserve some answers, 'Mione! And you best be telling me the truth."

Hermione stopped abruptly and turned on her heel to face him. With all her heart and mind she wanted to scold him and tell him what really happened with Malfoy, that she really did enjoy their dirty getaway. But she knew she couldn't. "I was distracting myself from you," she blurted out, knowing that this was the only way he would forget about it and hopefully not tell Harry.

"Wha? What do you mean?" Ron said, flabbergasted. He blinked several times in confusion.

"I err.." she paused, thinking of the right words to say to make this as believable as possible, "I don't know how to say this Ronald, but," she paused to reach out and hold his hand for effect, "I haven't been completely honest with you. You see, when I yelled at you in the Great Hall earlier, I didn't mean to say what I did. But I just burst out in anger instead of revealing my true feelings for you." Since when did she get so good at acting and lying gig?

Ron had to try his hardest not to faint or go weak at the knees or show any type of reaction. So instead, he smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. Well -not that exactly. But ya know, ah never mind."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. What did she get herself into? Well she had to do it - she had no other choice. This was the safest way out. She could always break up with him a bit later. Might as well make him happy for a while. She pulled away from the hug and began walking away, "Come on, er let's go back into the castle."

Ron hurried to match her pace. "So does this mean we're...I dunno...together?" He scratched his head, nervous to hear her answer.

Hermione almost winced when he said that. Well, if she was going to lie to him, might as well go all the way. "Yes, Ronald, I suppose it does." She reached over and hooked her arm with his as they made their way towards the majestic castle.

He grinned, stopping himself from dancing in joy. "Well, we better tell Harry then," he started to quicken his pace.

Hermione's eyes widened as she jerked his arm back to slow him down. "No!" She mentally slapped her head for saying that so aggressively. "I don't think we should tell him yet. He has enough to worry about with Dumbledore and all. And besides I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet."

Ron bought it. "Oh right. Okay, we can wait 'til you're ready." He smiled into her eyes with love and joy while all she returned was a mock happy smile.

* * *

A/N: Well, well. An interesting turn we have come to(: Will Draco be jealous? I have a feeling he might be after when they did by the lake(;  
Let me know what you think(: Any suggestion on what you want to happen next would be nice too(: Oh and sorry for the delay again:(


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, Okay. I know, It's been forever since my last update:( I'm sorry :( I got myself grounded. But on the bright side - I'm here now(: & here is you long awaited update(:

So let's get right to it -  
Thanks to _karinfan123 _for favorite-ing the story(: and thanks to _MrsBlaCKwIfeY _for yet another review(:

Okay story time(:  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I want to own Harry Potter, but I don't:( How sad.

* * *

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. If she thought Ron was clingy before, he just brought it up to a whole other level.

"Ronald, I'm just going to the library. I can go by myself, don't worry. I've been there countless times before," she tried to persuade him to not accompany her. After all, since they got together a week ago it seemed like they were spending every waking moment with each other. Hermione had no time to herself anymore. Her cherished thinking place known as the library was no longer her own.

"But Mione I have to go with you," Ron pleaded his case, though not very well, as they walked through the hallways together.

Hermione had to contain herself for takinga quill from her pack and jabbingit in one of Ron's eyes. "Ronald, is nothing sacred anymore?!" She burst out and stopped abruptly, earning a few turned heads from passer-bys. "I deserve little time to myself, wouldn't you say?" Hermione spoke with a hint of pleading in her eyes.

Ron stopped walking and huffed. "Alright, fine. If that's what makes you happy, I s'pose I can go track down Harry for a few hours. But I expect you back in the Common Room fifteen minutes before dinner," Ron said with a serious face before leaning in a giving Hermione a small peck on the cheek.

Hermione watched Ron as he strolled away from her and couldn't help but give out a break of relief. "Finally," she said aloud to no one in particular. She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder and continued on her way to the library, failing to notice the blonde haired boy watching her from a close distance.

* * *

_She deserves better than that bloke, _Draco thought to himself. They haven't spoken since their intimate encounter by the lake and without daily bickers with Hermione, Draco's life seemed peculiarly drab without anything to distract his mind from his mission as the Dark Lord's chosen one. He leaned against the pillar he hid behind and contemplated in his mind his next steps. Should he go up and speak to her? Wouldn't things just be awkward between them after their last interaction? Part of him doesn't believe that he actually kissed Hermione Granger and another part of him just denies it all. Though, before his mind could decide an action, his legs took charge.

"Like a lost puppy, can't seem to leave you alone, hmm?" Draco drawled, matching Hermione's speed. She was surprised by his presence, but didn't show any reaction aside from a light raise of an eyebrow.

"Ronald I suppose you mean? Well, yes, but he's just being thoughtful," Hermione said with a small shrug. She thought back to her last meeting with Draco and tried her best to fight the color from taking over her cheeks. But she couldn't fight the smile from sliding onto her face. When they were together by the lake, tangled in each others' arms, she felt like everything else in the world evaporated into the air and nothing really mattered any longer. Little did she know that he felt the exact same way.

"Thoughtful gets a bit annoying doesn't it?" Draco said, trying to push memories of last week away and aiming to hit a nerve of hers instead. Maybe a small, entertaining fight could rise some happiness deep inside him somewhere.

Hermione stopped to face him. "Malfoy, I don't know what you're talkingabout. But I do know one thing..." she paused and looked down at her feet, shifting her weight, "I don't think we should be seen together, after that last incident." A large part of her hated herself for saying those words, for trying to rid her life of Draco Malfoy, for trying to rid her life of a new opportunity.

Her words stung, but Draco Malfoy refused to feel the pain - he was feeling enough already. He knew what she was trying to do. He knew that she was trying to permanently get rid of him - but that wouldn't do, that wouldn't do at all. "Well who said we had to be seen? I say we save our quarrels for our own eyes. Room of requirements at midnight," he said the last part more as a statement than a question. His mind doubted that she would even show up, but for some odd reason his heart knew she would come, hoped that she would come. Yet, his body wanted nothing to do with the room of requirements - too many moments of pain left in there that he didn't want to revisit unless it was time yet. He walked away, his chin slightly tilted up, making a point not to look back at her.

She was left there in shock, confusion, and excitement. Would she go? Could she go? Yes and yes. It probably wasn't the best thing to do. But her curiosity got the better of her once more. A small smile crept onto her face as she entered the library and grew as she lowered herself into her favorite chair in the back of the library. Maybe things could work out through this. Only, she had to solve one more thing - she had to find a lost puppy a new home. She set her bag down, pushing her hair out of her face with her other hand and reached for the book on the table that she fetched from the Restricted section - _The History of the Horcrux_.

* * *

Her thoughts couldn't be emptied of the Room of Requirements and Draco Malfoy of all things as Hermione made her way towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Sure, she felt guilty for misleading Ron then cheatingon him, in a way. But the excitement and anxiety she felt because of her midnight plans made her feel like there was actually something to look forward to, small flicker of lightning in the dark, stormy sky.

"There you are, I was getting worried about you," Ron greeted as she entered the Common Room. He got up to give her a hug, and she did her best not to step away from him. When he leaned in to give her a small kiss, that's when she decided what she had to do. She had to break it off. Even though it wasn't a real relationship to her, it was to him and it was killing Hermione to fake it when she knew deep down what she really wanted to do and who she really wanted to be with.

She looked up into Ron's eyes after he backed away from his kiss; they were glimmering - with happiness and love, it was sickening to her. She flashed a fake smile and changed the subject faster than one could say 'horcrux', "Ready for dinner, you two?"

Harry and Ron nodded and followed Hermione out of the room and to the Great Hall where the delicious scent of dinner awaited them. While everyone else was enjoying a wondrous meal, Hermione was left to endure pure torture until dinner was over and her secret plans was to commence.

* * *

A/N: I feel as if I should just stop writing:( because I feel as if my writing is just dwindling down to pure dust:(  
But then if I do stop - I feel as if I'm left to disappoint you:( then there's another part that feels that I already disappoint you:( PAH.  
Okay - sorry sorry. Bad week;( I'll go hide under my bed again.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys! This isn't a chapter, but more over - an apology:(. Sorry for my insanely long absence:( My life's been so stressed and busy that I forgot about this story, but sadly of all - I forgot you guys!:(

But anyways, I was reading over the story then I checked out the story stats and it seems to me that you guys still might be interested in me continuing the story?

Let me know what you think! Or what you want. I mean, I don't think I'm going to continue the story if no one's going to read it....so yeah. But ya know, I do miss writing for you guys:) and I'd love to start doing it again:). Even if I'm just writing for one person, I don't mind, as long as they really enjoy reading:) So let me know, leave me a review telling me if you want me to continue or not. And while you're at it, you can throw in some requests for what YOU would like to see happen. Yes, I'm letting myself be influenced by my readers, but maybe it's just a way of me making it up to y'all:).

I'll check this again in a week, let's say. And if anyone has commented at all saying they want me to continue, then I'll post up another chapter. Sound good?:)

Okay, I'll go now. My hiding place under my bed is calling my name. (I'm secretly really really really hoping that at least one person does want me to continue because I'd love to!) I mean.... kaybye!:)


	8. Chapter 7

Okay sooooo(: a few of you guys wanted me to continue. I'm so happy(: But I'm sorry for the late reply - I know I said a week, but it ended up being two\:

Thanks to _mudkiprox_(who also put this on their alert list(:), _smilessss_, _voldyismyfather_, and_ sapphiremoon866335866 _for personally asking me to continue(: This chapter is for you guys.

Now before I start - you'll have to excuse me. I haven't written in quite a while (what, like 6 months?), so give me a break, okay\: I really hope I don't let anyone down or anything.

**Disclaimer: **Do I own Harry Potter? Am I taller than Hagrid? Can a duck's quack echo? (If you didn't know - the answer is no to all those questions.)

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny's sleepy voice came from the base of the stairway. "Why are you still up? Is everything al-right?" she said, stifling a yawn.

Hermione's trance was broken and she tore her eyes away from the fire and averted them towards Ginny's voice. "I er couldn't sleep." Was that the best she could come up with? She mentally gave herself a slap for that one, but luckily Ginny just nodded sleepily and walked back up to the dorms as if still asleep. Hermione gave a small sigh of relief, but she her breaths shook slightly as she noted the time. 11:48 pm. Twelve minutes left. Twelve full minutes of anticipation, decision, and anxiety.

She bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. All she could think about during her uneventful dinner was whether or not she should go. Draco's inviting words still lingered in her mind. _Well who said we had to be seen? I say we save our quarrels for our own eyes. Room of requirements at midnight. _For some odd reason, unapparent to her, she couldn't help her heart from fluttering when she thought of those words...and his voice...and his eyes. She begged her mind to stop as she abruptly stood up and began pacing. Who was she - thinking thoughts like this?!

Hermione Jean Granger wasn't supposed to be 'fraternizing with the enemy'. Wasn't supposed to be flirting with danger. Wasn't supposed to be lying to her best friend. And at that - she wasn't supposed to be lying to herself. Did that mean that perhaps the Hermione she once knew was slowly fading into the darkness to await the perfect lightning opportunity to come back as someone new?

Who would have ever thought that Hermione Granger of all people would be sneaking out after bedtime hours to rendezvous with Draco Malfoy. _Who does he think he is anyways?_, she thought to herself, passing the dimming fireplace for the seventh time. It might have been that she was just making up excuses in her head to prevent her from doing what she really wanted to do. Come on, it was Draco Malfoy she was thinking of. Draco-Sodding-Malfoy. This wasn't right at all! Did she fall off the back of a broom without knowing it and hit her head?

Yet as she continued to pace, the clock continued to tick and tock on. Honestly, she still hadn't made up her mind. Little did she know - her heart had already made the decision weeks ago. "Merlin's Beard," she cursed under her breath as she halted, her eyes on the door leading away from her safe place and towards a completely new, daring world.

* * *

Girls fawned over him; guys envied him. Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin. Who could want more? It was a well known fact that Draco Malfoy was indeed what some would call a 'player'. Of course, it's one of the things he's known for. One of the things that makes up his 'reputation'. But is that really all there is to him? Or is there a softer, less threatening side? A side that is genuine, and even sensitive at times; a side that shows the real Draco, if there even is such a thing. Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. Hidden behind a mask of no feelings (with the exception of hatred), Draco Malfoy is one hard boy to crack. No one knows what runs through his head at any given moment; no one knows what his feelings are or if he even has any - no one that is, except him. But was there any slight chance that the mask he had worked so hard to create was breaking in the presence of none other than Hermione Granger, the Mudblood?

Taken off guard, Draco pulled out his wand and aimed directly at the door forming before his eyes. Being in here too much made him a bit too jumpy during his returning visits. He had been in the Room of Requirements for a little over five long minutes - time that he thought would be completely wasted, until now. As the door fully formed, someone stepped through, much to Draco's surprise. He lowered his wand and let a smirk slide onto his face. _I knew bloody well that she couldn't stay away,_ he thought to himself. All the while, inside he was denying the fact that he couldn't stay away either.

* * *

Seeing that smirk on his face made Hermione want to either slap him, kiss him, or just walk out completely. However, she managed to refrain from any of these rash actions and instead closed the door silently behind her, almost ashamed that her feet had led her to this precise location at this exact time. Yet, she couldn't deny that her stomach had lurched the moment she set eyes on him in here, all by his lonesome. Something about him being alone gave off a sense of him almost being...vulnerable.

She hesitated before speaking up. "I think I made a mistake. I should go bac-"

"No such things as mistakes, Mudblood," Draco interrupted, placing his hands in his pockets. Within seconds, a few couches, chairs, and tables appeared out of thin air. He approached the closest table, taking a seat and motioning to the chair across from him.

Hermione opted for the couch adjacent to the table, making a point not to get too close to him. "Oh? Because I'm pretty certain that you've called me a mistake one too many times." She cocked an eyebrow and did her best to mimic that infamous smirk of his.

He couldn't possibly deny that, because after all, he had called her that (as well as a myriad of other things) in the past. Somehow, no feeling of regret came from any of his past actions against her. Instead, he felt quite glad that he did what he did - seeing as it got them both to where they were today, at this very moment. And without all those past insults, it would be impossible for Draco to enjoy any miniature wars today. He didn't respond, which left a sort of lingering silence around them, emphasizing the fact they were indeed all alone...together.

But before he could say any more, Hermione spoke her mind, being sure to choose her words wisely. "Why did you tell me to come here?"

Draco's smirk grew, he had the perfect response. "Why did you come here?"

She could feel the color rising in her cheeks, knowing exactly what he meant. She avoided eye contact for a while before getting up and taking the seat across from him, daring herself to get closer to him. "For the same reason you asked me here, I suppose," she responded in a small voice as her eyes traced the intricate wood work of the table.

Draco felt the extreme need for a change of subject. He tried his best to smoothly transition, "Well then, now that that's established. Tell me, what goes on in that large unworthy mind of yours anyways?" _Okay, that wasn't exactly smooth, _he thought to himself, doing his best to keep a look of interest on his face. Large? Well, no one could deny that Hermione was the smartest witch of her time. Unworthy? Well, obviously Mudbloods aren't worthy. Draco hesitated on that one, what made this mudblood different from all the others?

She looked up and her brown eyes were met with a pair of icy gray ones. She never before noticed, until now, the specks of bright blue that seemed to float in an ocean of gray. But for the first time in a long time, she was speechless, caught completely off guard by the question. She now knew the feeling Harry and Ron told her about when they hadn't studied for a examination - but of course Hermione had never known the feeling...until now. It was probably one of the very few questions that she didn't have the answer to. But it's one of the questions that she should have the answer to. It's her own mind after all - shouldn't she know what was going on in it?

She hesitated, then answered in an exasperated tone, "I don't know." Her slow words came out as strange and alien - as if they hadn't come out of her own mouth. She saw Draco's eyebrows shoot up in confusion. "Everything that's been going on makes everything seem so...under pressure. Harry keeps bugging me about whether or not I've discovered anything new. Ron just won't leave me alone. And Dumbledore has that bloody twinkle in his eye that won't tell me anything except more things to reseach! And I'm tired of it," Now that she started, she couldn't find the will to stop. Everything that was bottled inside of her now had the chance to strike out into the open, "I'm sick of researching things. I don't think I can spend anymore time in the library. And honestly, I hate how everyone thinks I know everything about anything. Because honestly, I don't!" Her voice hit a slightly higher note as she let her emotions slide out of her. Her breaths became shallower and her heart beat quickened a few beats. She sighed before lowering her voice, "For once, I don't want people to ask me what they should so. _I_ want to be told what to do."

Draco's smirk fell a long while ago. This side of Hermione was impulsive and unexpected. Draco felt an attractive connection to this Hermione, though he would never openly admit that. He leaned forward on the table and made up his mind with two simple words - "Kiss me."

Before she even knew it, Hermione Granger was taking orders and not giving them, all while ignoring the tiniest tug of guilt at the back of her mind.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter ended up longer than most of the others. I don't really know if that's a good or bad thing.  
But I'm not going to lie - this is one of the crappiest things I have ever written:( (and I'm not saying that for sympathy) I really do believe that\: I should've worked on it more - but I felt that I was delaying too long and that I had to get something up for you guys. Well uhm there you go I guess\:

I'll try and get another chapter up really soon(: just for those who want me to(:


	9. Chapter 8

Uhm hi there(: sorry, I seemed to have disappeared again - even after I promised I'd continue writing for you guys. But not to fret, that's exactly what I'm here for(: I have another chapter for ya'll! Now you guys will have to excuse me again, I haven't written in quite a while & I'm awfully rusty. It'll take me another few chapters to get back at it again.

This is the 8th leg of this story & I really hope that at least some people are still with the characters, even after gaps of absense.

So shoutout to anyone that's still around to read(: I hope to not disappoint you in the future anymore.

& special shoutout to _bbt101_ for favorite-ing & alert-ing!(:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter... *tear),:

* * *

It was almost as if their lips were made perfectly to fit each other's. After moments passing, Hermione found herself on Draco's lap, worries and fears long gone. She pulled away, looking straight into his eyes, speechless. For a good minute or two, they just stared at each other, breaths short and lips tingling. Through their gazes, they tried to figure each other out, yet neither of them could. Hermione stood suddenly, as if back to her real self. She threw her hands to her hair and began pacing.

"What have I done? What would Ron say? What would Harry say? What would my parents say!" Her old characterizations seemed to have flown back into her mind as she stopped abruptly to gasp, with eyes widened.

Draco, half surprised and half annoyed, let out a small disappointed sigh. Just when he thought he had gotten to her, she was snatched away by those sodding lines of rules and reason. Maybe it was a sign and all the second guessing was completely and utterly pointless. Part of him wanted to speak up, but another part of him knew there would be no point to it.

As she stood there, eyes wide, heart still pounding, a small realization dawned itself upon her - she was enjoying herself. For the first time in weeks, she wasn't yelling at Ron, flipping through books, or feeling stressed. In fact, she felt completely care-free. She glanced at Draco, realizing that he, in all reality, was the source of her feeling...euphoric. Maybe that wasn't the right choice of words, but it was the first that appeared in her head when she tried to sort everything out. She could see the slight disappointment in his eyes, but there was something else there too, she just couldn't read what it was.

She found herself at yet another fork in the road - could she possibly go back to living her stressful life the way she does, under piles of books and orders? or could she get away with sneaking off with the one person that could make her feel like she hadn't a care in the world? She took a slow step towards Draco, who was still sitting there, looking almost as confused as she was.

Leaning down, she placed her lips on his, lingering for only a moment before stepping back. "I don't know if I can do this," she said aloud softly, mostly to herself. Without another word, she ran out of the warm, comfy room and out into the dark, dangerous hallway of reality. She couldn't fool herself any longer, could she?

* * *

He shot up to run after her, but it was no use. Hermione already had the head start. "What in the bloody hell was that?" Draco asked himself aloud, more confused than ever. He looked back at the table and chairs - the scene of the crime. Slowly, something dawned on him as well and he let out a sigh. "Bloody hell, Malfoy. What has gotten into you?" He paced around a few times before leaving the room of requirements, never looking back.

As he entered the comfort of the Slytherin common room, he noticed that it was completely deserted. Throwing himself onto the sofa by the dying fire, he gazed at the ceiling to think. _Okay, Malfoy. Get your act together. You can't do this. Not now. Not ever. You need to stay focused on your mission then everything will be just fine. The Dark Lord will be proud and he'll deal with everything. Just need to focu-_

"Drakie?" A small, annoying voice came out from the base of the staircase, interrupting Draco from his thoughts. Rolling his eyes, he stood and spoke, "I'm going back to bed Parkinson, it'd be best if you do too." His flat voice assured that Pansy would scurry back up the staircase to her bed.

Draco did so as well, planning to get some well-needed rest. He had been through enough emotional war with himself for one day.

* * *

Her heart was still racing when she arrived at the Gryffindor common room. The warmth of the fire washed over her and she let out a sigh of relief. Just when she thought she could relax, questions began raining on her like arrows from the sky.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick! I almost went out there with a search party! Ginny told me you couldn't sleep, but I didn't think you were out of your wits enough to leave the common room after curfew!" Ron went on and on, Harry rolling his eyes behind him. Harry looked rather bothered to have been awakened by Ron for such a foolish reason.

Before anything else could be said, Harry stood and stretched. "Well, I'll leave you two to sort things out then. G'night!" With that, he made his way back towards the staircases, hoping to soon find the warm comfort of his bed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron. She had had enough already - it just took her a little more time and little special someone to help her realize it. This wasn't the life she wanted to live. She didn't want to be at the simple beckon of Ron or Harry or even Dumbledore. Yet, taking even a small order from Draco Malfoy seemed appealing to her.

"Ronald Weasley, you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet! I am sick and tired of your babbling interrogations. And to be honest, you are way too clingy!" Her voice was exasperatedly strained and her hands were clenched into fists. "I'm so sick of putting up with you Ron, honestly! I don't think I can take any more of you stuffing your face or following me around any more! It'd be best you just leave me the bloody hell alone or else I just might hex you so hard you won't know what's up nor down"

Leaving Ron completely in shock, she stormed off to the girls' dormitories, trying to fight back the tears of frustration threatening to fall from her eyes. However, in her mind now, it wasn't worth crying over a spilt potion any longer. She said what she said, and to be completely honest, she meant all of it too. It panged her heart to yell so harshly at Ron, especially since he didn't really have any idea as to what was going on, but at the same time, it seemed as if a large weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

As she got ready for bed, she realized how awkward everything was going to be now. Could she still be friends with Ron? Not likely. Could she still be friends with Harry? Maybe. Could she still be friends with Ginny? She hoped so. Maybe it was time for Hermione to branch out and make new friends. A small smile found its way onto her face as she thought of her dangerous kiss with the dark side, her heart sped up at just the thought.

Yet she couldn't even begin to fathom the greater extent to what she was going to get herself into thanks to the likes of Mr. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that just might be the worst chapter yet): but I just wanted to get something posted so I wouldn't forget about you guys again.

This chapter wasn't very eventful at all, in my opinion, but don't worry! Once I get the ball rolling again, it'll be better, I promise(:

So R&R as usual please! What do you guys think should happen next? I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing, or else I just might be wasting my time):

Okay back to the space under the bed now/: adieu!


End file.
